It's Never To Late
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Joey and Rachel have had an on going affair going on but now he decides maybe it's time to come lean about his feelings. One Shot own nothing enjoy.


**A/N- this is my first Friends fanfic I hope you like it!**

**One Shot**

**It's never to late**

It was obvious Joey loved Rachel and he really wanted to prove it too her but every time he had the chance he always screwed it up. This time was going to be different he was going to tell her but he had no idea how he never got alone time with her though but it was only because Emma was always around. It's not that he had a problem with Emma he loved her so much. She was just like Rachel in every single way. She was now 10 years old he couldn't believe that she was 10 he also couldn't believe that it took him 5 years to finally start to admit the feelings he had for her. After Emma's birth he was there for Rachel until those lucky 2 years later Ross came back into the picture and purposed to Rachel but there marriage didn't last too long. Rachel and Ross argued and then Ross would go out drinking that's when the affair with Joey basically started they were still married but Ross refused to do anything with Rachel and Rachel had needs that Ross wouldn't talk or do anything about. That's how Joey T got into the picture once again not being just Emma's uncle but then Rachel showed up crying at Joey's door the apartment they once shared many years ago one thing lead to another and they kept the affair going finally Rachel decided it was time too leave Ross. Emma still see's her father every weekend but it was different know. Ross wasn't the man of the house really no one was only because Rachel felt the fear of anyone finding out about her and Joey will ruin all her friend ships with Phoebe, Monica, and Chandler. Joey stood outside Rachel's door and knocked on the door. 10 year old Emma opened the door she was in jeans and a shirt that was definitely Rachel's from a while ago.

"Uncle Joey!" Emma said hugging her uncle.

"Hey Emma is your mother home?"

"Yeah she's in her office working on some papers she will be out in a few come in." Joey stepped into the apartment.

"So how you doing?" Joey asked and the two of them sat down.

"I got an A on my math quiz"

"Congrats"

"Uncle Joey?" Emma asked.

"Yeah Emma."

"Do you like my mom?"

"What makes you think that?"

"She talks about you a lot." Joey looked at the 10 year old shocked.

"Good things?"

"Oh yeah she says that you are like her best friend but just other things and I was kinda listening into a conversation she was having with a friend it wasn't Aunt Monica or Aunt Phoebe but it was someone else and she was saying just a bunch of really cute stuff about you."

"Yes Emma I do like your mother I am actually in love with her."

"You are?" Rachel said standing behind them. Joey turned around.

"Yes I am"

"I am gonna let you too be." Emma said trying to escape.

"Emma stay."

"But mom."

"No Emma stay."

"Fine" Emma said sitting down on a stool in the kitchen watching her mom and Uncle look at each other.

"You love me?"

"Yes"

"For how long?"

"A long time."

"How long?"

"About 16 years maybe more." Joey said finally confessing it.

"Even when I was with Ross?"

"Every single day of the past 16 years."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You always like someone else and then when we tried dating it just didn't work." Joey said. Emma gasped.

"You guys dated!?" She said shocked.

"It was a long time ago."

"Still you two dated" Emma stated.

"I want it to work now though Rachel if you do?" Joey said he looked at Rachel with pleading eyes.

"Can you please mom just kiss him and be happy."

"Emma!" Rachel said shocked.

"Oh just deal with it mom." Emma said leaving the room. Rachel looked at Joey and Joey stood up.

"So" Joey said walking towards her. Rachel ran up to Joey and kissed him like she ment it.

"I love you Joey Tribbiani and I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter how crazy it will be."

"You do?" Joey said shocked.

"Yes Yes Yes." Rachel said kissing him again

"I love you too." Joey said kissing her more. Emma poked her head around the corner.

"Ewww get a room... Does this mean Joey is gonna be my new daddy?"

"What do you think?" Rachel said with a laugh.

"Awesome!" Emma said running up to hug her mom and Joey.

Joey new that this wasn't really what he expected to happen but Emma always got her way some how.

**A/N- Okay I really hope you liked this I have seen every episode and I loved this show even though it basically started the year I was born. Please review.**

**Lauren :)**


End file.
